


Hohoemi No Bakudan (Smile Bomb)

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: Smile Bomb [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake Belladonna - Freeform, M/M, Music AU, Neptune Vasilias - Freeform, Sage Ayana - Freeform, Scarlet David - Freeform, Scarlet x Sage, Smile Bomb AU, Sun Wukong (RWBY) - Freeform, Sun x Neptune, band au, this is how Smile Bomb was formed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Sun has an audition for a band, and it just so happens that the boy of his dreams is in the band as well. Seamonkeys. Pirate's Curse (Scarlet x Sage). SMILE BOMB PREQUEL!





	Hohoemi No Bakudan (Smile Bomb)

**Author's Note:**

> THE FORMING OF SMILE BOMB! Also Sun gets a date!

Sun was beyond excited for this audition. His drumming had improved by volumes, and his singing voice wasn't the worst. Maybe he would make it and this band would be the biggest sound in Mistral. Scarlet was a pretty great singer and Sage's guitar playing was incredible.

  
The audition was tomorrow, and Sun wanted to make certain he would ace it. He bashed away at his drums, kicking and snapping in time with the music pouring out of his earpiece.

  
"SUN!!!" His roommate Blake yelled, startling him. He stopped his beat and paused his music. "I know your audition is tomorrow, but I seriously need sleep. I hope you get it." She encouraged. Blake sure did look cute in her pajamas.

  
"Sure. Sorry, I know it's loud."

  
"It's fine, dude." Sun smiled softly at her remark. He really liked Blake, but he wasn't sure if he liked her romantically. He knew she preferred women, but the two of them had shared some snuggles here and there. Could snuggles be platonic? Sun figured they could be.

  
Besides, as cute as Blake was, Sun liked guys a bit more than he liked girls. There was this beautiful boy with bright blue hair that Sun had met at a coffeehouse, and Sun was in love with him. If he got the spot in the band, he would ask the boy out.

  
"So, did you ever work up the nerve to ask that boy out? What was his name again... Jupiter?" Blake asked, smirking at her roommate. He whipped his yellow tail around as he blushed brightly.

  
"Neptune, according to his nametag. And no, but when I get this spot in the band I'm totally gonna impress him! He'll be falling all over himself to date me!" Sun cheered, Blake laughing in his face. "You'll see! Man, I hope he's a bottom..."

  
"He's got pretty loud bottom energy, but who knows?" Blake mused. Sun made a curious face at her.

  
"What do you know about 'bottom energy'? Aren't you a top?"

  
"I usually do the pegging, yeah, but I'm a verse. I will bottom for certain women. Like, AZ could definitely peg me."

  
"AZ is the most famous model in Remnant. She will probably never know you exist." Sun rolled his eyes at Blake. She scoffed at him.

  
"She would love me so hard! You don't even know!" She retorted. Sun could only laugh at her.

  
"Aren't you going to sleep?" He jabbed with a smirk. He stood up to hug Blake goodnight.

  
"Good luck tomorrow. Hopefully, you'll come back with a band AND a man!" She joked, quickly hopping away before he crushed her with his huge abs.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
He walked up to Scarlet's door and knocked loudly, as he could hear guitar and bass noises through the wall. Hauling his drums up a flight of stairs was a pain, but he didn't have that many drums. He kept a small setup so he could be ready quickly. The door opened, and a gigantic dude with green hair and killer abs appeared.

  
"Hey, Sage! Am I the last one to show up?"

"Well, we've already turned down two other drummers, and a couple of the others canceled. So yeah, looks like you're our last audition. Scarlet ran to the corner store for a soda or something." Sage answered, his thick baritone ringing through the place. "Set up wherever you like. We'll get right to it when he gets back." At that, Sun began setting up his drums. He tuned them with the knobs sprawled across the shells, testing the heads' tuning by hitting them.

  
"Sure wish Scarlet would hurry up. I have... things... to do..." A new voice spoke, trailing off just before Sun looked up. There in front of him was the boy of his dreams. "Can you drum with your tail?" The beautiful boy with the blue hair asked him. Sun made a slow beat and slowly increased his speed, all the while tapping a cymbal with his tail. "That's so incredible!" Neptune said. Sun could see stars in his eyes.

  
"Man, I was gonna try and impress you when I got this gig! I didn't know you were in the band too!" He told Neptune. The other boy blushed at the comment.

  
"Well, your drumming impressed me. Maybe we should have coffee sometime? Just... NOT where I work. Their coffee is trash." Neptune suggested. There were stars in Sun's eyes now.

  
"I'd really love that!" He replied, almost in a cheer.

  
"Aww, that's so cute it's stupid!" Scarlet announced as he appeared through the door. He planted a soft kiss on Sage's chest, too short to reach his face right this second. "So you say you've got drums and a good voice. Let's hear it, shall we?"

  
Sun thought for a second before making a beat. He crafted some variations over it, and Sage jumped in with his guitar. Neptune's bass came next, and Scarlet did a bit of vocalizing. Sun grinned at how they played together.

  
"Yep, definitely some good drums. How about those pipes?" Scarlet asked again. Sun took a deep breath and sang the first lyric that came to his mind.

_You say I would make a better liar_

_And never face the music when it's dire_

_And I breathe disaster, ever after_

_Don't pull away from me now!_

_Don't you move! Yeah, just stay where you are, just for now_

_I could be your perfect disaster!_

_You could be my ever after!_

Sun finished singing and took a big breath. He looked at the members of the band, and the three of them stared at him with their jaws open wide.

  
"The spot is yours if you want it." Scarlet and Sage told him. "And we'll even let you keep Neptune if you like." They joked. Sun nodded excitedly.

"I definitely want the gig, and I wouldn't mind the dude either..." Sun said with a cheeky grin. Neptune's eyes turned to hearts at that.

  
"So yeah, how about that coffee?" Neptune mused.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
After their coffee and a dinner date, Sun and Neptune made it official. The band got along pretty well, but Sage wanted to find another guitarist. Sun recommended his roommate Blake, and she fit in perfectly with their sound.

When they finally decided on a name, the band was called 'Smile Bomb', after one of Sage's most favorite songs.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:
> 
> 'Hohoemi No Bakudan (Smile Bomb)' by Matsuko Mawatari  
> 'Ever After' by Marianas Trench (the insert song)
> 
> So I decided to write about the rest of the band and not just Blake and Yang like my other 'Smile Bomb' fics.


End file.
